


Perfect Chemistry

by NykoKaamos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Cock Slut Harry, Face-Sitting, Horny Harry, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Omega Harry Styles, Porn With Plot, Possessive Louis Tomlinson, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Louis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: Alpha Louis 知道 Omega Harry 每次健身结束后 T 恤胸口那片深色的痕迹不是汗迹，而是，Omega 的乳汁。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 24





	Perfect Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：Omega 产乳，产乳，产乳。说三遍。
> 
> LT 爽文:)

他就知道 Harry 是 Omega。危险地假装自己是 Alpha、敢冒险跑来 Alpha 健身房汗淋淋的 Omega。要不是他曾遇到过发情的 Harry （纯属偶然，他上课时路过遇见，看 Harry 和一个女 Alpha 跑去卫生间了）、曾闻过他的柑橘味信息素，恐怕 Louis 真会信了 Harry 和别人说的那套鬼话：他的信息素是奶香味。

那不是信息素，而是 Omega 的乳汁。Louis 知道 Harry 每次健身结束后 T 恤胸口那片深色的痕迹不是汗迹，而是，Omega 的乳汁。储物间只有他们两个，Louis 偷瞄 Harry 摘下 T 恤后露出的饱满胸肌，走到 Harry 身边的储物柜漫不经心地说“怀了孕的 Omega 也敢跑来 Alpha 的健身房，你真是大胆，也不怕突然发情”。

Harry 转过身，丢下汗味和奶味混杂的运动上衣，将 Louis 抵在储物柜门前。

“哈，终于有个没那么蠢的 Alpha 发现我是 Omega 了。我没有怀孕，Louis——你叫 Louis 对吧？——我只是和别人无套以后吃药，那药搞得我激素紊乱，所以……如你所见。”Omega 更靠近，嘴唇快碰上 Louis 的鼻尖，“而且还让我变得很淫荡，像那些欲求不满的青少年。”

说完他的胸膛顶上 Louis 的，Louis 感到软肉隔着 T 恤在他的胸口摩擦，还有两颗棕红色坚硬的乳首。他听到 Omega 在他额前发出微声的呻吟。你真的很兴奋是么，Louis 抬起 Omega 的下巴问。Harry “嗯哼”一声，微晃着上半身让胸前的软肉持续在 Louis 身上摩擦。 _操。_ 然后 Louis 看到乳白的汁液从乳尖的细孔中喷出，就这么射在 Louis 黑色的运动衫上对比强烈。他第一次看到 Omega 产乳，那是新鲜的刺激，于是下一秒 Louis 就伸手扯掉他的 T 恤，与 Harry 赤身相对。

“你真的很兴奋，Harry。”

Louis 边说边看 Harry 用乳尖把仍在不断涌出的汁液在他的胸口划开。Harry 听 Louis开始小踹气，胸膛随着深呼吸大幅起伏、一下一下撞回 Harry 挑逗的乳尖。他扬起眉毛得意地俯视 Louis，像骄傲于身为 Omega 的他能将向来自大和掌握主控权的 Alpha 给征服。

在他得意的间隙 Louis 突然屈下膝盖嘴唇对上 Harry 的一边乳头，舔舐着将 Harry 的乳汁卷进喉中最后吸吮干净，再换到另一边。那让措手不及的 Omega 在储物间里发出毫不收束的惊叫。在掌控性事这方面他想他们终究不是 Alpha 的对手。

这时 Louis 将两根手指塞进 Harry 的嘴中，皮肤上还有他运动后的咸苦味。

“乖，安静点，别让外面的 Alpha 都跑来舔你的乳汁然后操你。”接着 Louis 将另一只手探进 Omega 的臀肉间，“但是你想要我操你是么，嗯？宝贝？”

他的中指在 Omega 的肉穴入口摩挲。Harry 太湿了。Louis 知道 Omega 不仅只在发情期才会涌出大量透明温暖的爱液，他们的身体仿佛是天生为被操而做准备，只要足够兴奋生殖腔就会大方地敞开入口让体液在甬道里奔腾、流出，让他的手指就这么不受阻地轻松捅进去。Omega 的胸部如他的生殖腔一样在不断涌出液体，Louis 感觉含在他嘴中的乳头在手指插入的刺激下涨得更大。Harry 扭着臀部让身体随着抽插而向 Louis的手指挺去，在 Louis 的手指上操着自己。

Omega 绝不会被区区几根手指就能满足。Louis 扯下裤子手忙脚乱地戴上套，然后提起 Harry 的一只腿、正面捅进 Harry 的肉穴。他猛地挺动，完全填满 Omega 的肉洞，那一刻口含 Omega 乳头的 Louis 还刻意啃咬他嘴中的红点、用力吮吸 Harry 胸膛溢出的汁液。大胆的 Omega 终于有点羞耻之心，趴在 Louis 的肩头上小声哀求别吸了越吸他的胸口越涨得难受，他伸手去摸下半身的交合之处，抚摸抵在穴口的 Alpha 的睾丸问能不能好好操我。

他用的祈使句没加“please”，那让控制欲强烈的 Alpha Louis 有些恼火。他动起腰，让阴茎瞬间抽离 Omega 的肉穴只留顶端撑在入口，Omega 动着屁股发出不满的呜咽，接着 Louis 立刻将整根阴茎撞进肉穴。Alpha 那庞大的阴茎顶入深处、瞬间剖开 Omega 生殖腔的入口，喷涌出的体液从 Harry 的肉穴里稀里哗啦地流出，滴落在二人的身下形成腥味的一滩。Louis 开始动起他的腰，让阴茎在又湿又紧的小洞里抽插，每一次他都整根抽出再整根挺入。Harry 的乳首跟着 Louis 阴茎的节奏涌出汁液，Louis 每顶一下，他的乳尖就迸射出汁液、划进 Alpha 的喉咙。

随着敏感点反复被刺激，Harry 发出不断绝的高声呻吟，那引来了其他 Alpha 的注意力。他根本不知道有 Alpha 来、目睹了他和 Louis 大胆地在公众场合交媾的这一幕，直到 Louis 的嘴唇松开他的乳首、Harry 听到 Louis 的喘息忽然变成一声粗且沉的“滚”，一直闭着眼享受 Alpha 粗大阴茎的 Omega 才睁开了眼。他看到 Louis 朝储物室门口望去，Harry 跟随着他的目光捕捉到一位陌生人的灰溜溜的身影，那声“滚”是对这位陌生人说的。可怜的人，没想到结束了健身以后要在储物室目睹 Alpha 与 Omega 的春光一幕，没想到会被同类用一声“滚”给吼开。

“你真凶，Louis。也不怕他跑出去以后，和别人说看到我们在储物室里做什么事。”Harry 咬着下唇说。

Louis 托着 Harry 臀部的那只手突然猛拍他的臀部，清脆一响回荡在储物室内，Harry 想或许那儿已经留下了 Alpha 的红手印。他有点兴奋，至少 Alpha 给他留下了点什么纪念的东西。

掐着 Harry 的臀肉，Louis 说：“我的名声已经够坏了，再差一点也不怕，宝贝。倒是你，Harry，叫得这么大声，是故意想让外面的人都知道我们在做什么事，然后一个跑进来舔你的那玩意儿，两个跑进来吸你的乳汁——你想要这样，对么？是不是还想再多一根 Alpha 的阴茎，和我的一起塞进你的洞里？我和他一起射进你的生殖腔里，看看你会怀上谁的崽，是么？你想要这个是吧？嗯？所以你叫得这么大声。”

这番话让 Omega 的肉穴又更紧咬 Alpha 的性器，紧得仿佛它要记住 Louis 阴茎的模样。Louis 的手掌狠狠拍打 Harry 的另一边臀部要他放松，他说现在让我们各自射上一次舒服一会，然后我们赶紧离开这儿，我才能带你回我的房间继续操你，Omega，我可不想和别人分享你，即便你有多想同时被别人观看和被别人触摸，但是我不允许，Harry。

那烈火般燃烧的占有欲让 Omega Harry 意外地感觉自己被 Alpha 珍爱，他不断喊着“yes yes yes”、缩紧肉穴最终逼迫了 Alpha 的缴械。同时他大张的生殖腔也迎来高潮，潮水一般的爱液浇淋在 Louis 射精时的阴茎上，让 Alpha 因为这过度的快感而颤抖起身子。Harry 的阴茎朝 Louis 麦色的腹部射出精液，他的胸脯因为高潮而不断晃动，乳汁在 Louis 的脸颊与上身毫无章法地乱溅。他在 Alpha 开口抱怨批评他不乖前搂紧 Louis，两具肮脏地挂满数种体液的身躯紧贴，储物室里满是性爱的余味，Harry 闻着 Louis 颈部散发的带了点朗姆酒气的薄荷柠檬味、咬着 Louis 的耳朵说“带我回家”。

Harry 以为和 Louis 只会有一次激情与一时放纵、他能留下的只有屁股上的掌印和肉穴对 Louis 阴茎形状的记忆，他没想到却能完完全全留住 Louis。第一次在 Louis 家做爱后，精疲力竭的 Omega 倒在一片狼藉的床单上看仍有精力的 Alpha 翻滚下床，他蹲在唱片箱前挑选出一张唱片放入唱机，然后爬回床窝在 Harry 身边。Louis 说他事后喜欢听这个。那和 Harry 的选择如出一辙。后来他慢慢摸索到他与 Louis 在多重方面的选择上保持着惊人的一致，他所用的形容是“正如你的阴茎和我的洞是贴合得这么好”，他期待 Louis 在听到这话后的反应是把他再操一顿，而不是什么因为这没心没肺的修辞而害臊。看看，他相当懂 Louis——Louis 灭掉事后烟，说我忘记它们贴合地多好，让我再操一次我才能想起来。他摁着 Harry 的后颈从 Harry 身后操进去。高潮时 Louis 的双手抓着 Omega 的胸膛说，对，贴合得这么好，包括我的掌心迷恋你的胸部，接着他问 Harry 想不想在一起，听到这个的 Omega 瞬间对着墙壁射了出来。

Louis 早就知道 Harry 是淫荡的 Omega，他和别人无套做爱，在胸部溢出乳汁时跑进 Alpha 的健身房，然后在储物室里张开腿任由刚认识的 Alpha 直操进他的肉穴直捅开他的生殖腔。所以当 Harry 口交结束以后央求他能不能别戴套时，Louis 一点也不意外。他好想拒绝，毕竟 Alpha 无套进入 Omega 太危险，何况还是 Harry 这样诱人的 Omega，绝对会让 Louis 头脑一热就在他肉穴里成结。可这就是 Harry，他眨眨大眼睛就能将 Louis 的理智防线击溃，更不要说他优秀的口交技术早就让 Louis 头脑混乱意识不清。天知道 Harry 含过多少阴茎，他光是用嘴巴而不用他美丽的小穴就能把男人的阴茎和头脑都操乱。

于是 Alpha 满足 Omega 的心愿，阴茎在没有套子的保护下生涩地撑进 Harry 的肉穴里。柱身与穴肉紧紧亲吻，那感觉太好，仰躺在床单上的 Louis 和跨坐着骑在他身上的 Harry 都忍不住同时发出了赞叹的呻吟。Harry 完全沉下臀部、屁股完全吞吃下 Louis 的阴茎，粗硬的阴茎顶端第一次没有隔阂地撑开 Omega 的生殖腔，暖流瞬间浇灌在柱身上的感觉与过往的都不一样，鲜明的快感逼得作为 Alpha 的 Louis 在 Harry 身下潮红着脸颊颤抖，那一刻他发出的声音甚至比 Harry 的还要尖细响亮，仿佛真的就是 Omega 在用他那在色情角度上堪称完美的身体构造操着他的阴茎一般。

Harry 一手爱抚着他们的交合之处缓缓动起胯部，另一手从 Louis 的腹股沟向上走、摸到 Louis 的胸口纹身前，然后扣上 Alpha 的颈部，说：“现在是我在操着你，Louis。为我好好射出来。”

他在 Louis 的阴茎上疯狂扭动着臀部，不用多久 Louis 就想着那句“为我好好射出来”而在 Omega 体内射精成结。醒悟过来时为时已晚，Louis 忽然就懂得了为什么 Harry 之前得吃避孕药最后弄得激素紊乱，定是这个调皮的 Omega 诱惑别人搞无套最后又诱惑在他体内射精。

“天啊，你真是不可思议……Haz。”

Harry 支起膝盖让 Louis 的阴茎滑出他的体内，Omega 的体液协同 Alpha 的精液一起滑落至 Louis 的大腿根。他“嗯哼”一声，身子跪爬到 Louis 的面前，双腿屈在 Louis 头部两侧，敞开的小穴对着 Louis 的嘴，Harry 抓着床头板放低臀部，让 Louis 的嘴唇贴上他的穴口，他说快舔舔我 Lou，声音听起来像是濒临高潮却未得到一般可怜。

Louis 的舌头刚滑过 Harry 的穴口、舌尖只是轻轻探进肉穴尝到一点滋味，Harry 就扬着屁股叫喊着在 Louis 脸上达到高潮。从他体内涌出的液体全数喷射至 Louis 的脸上。高潮的余波消退后他想低头说抱歉，而 Alpha 抱着他的屁股鼻尖滑过洞口，赞美他尝起来多么好，Harry 你淫荡得令人难以置信也完美得令人难以置信。

所以，他们的一时无套放纵要付出的代价是——Omega 又得吃避孕药，那药又一次将他的激素弄得混乱，还有他本身就蓬勃的欲望现又被搅得如野草般疯长。白色衬衫胸口处湿着两块乳香的斑点，Harry 夹着腿在教室里给他的 Alpha 男友敲短信，“坏消息：我又产乳了。该死的药”。他是不是还漏发一条“好消息：我最近又要很 horny <3”？

还好与他百分百契合的 Louis 懂得。喜欢支配的 Alpha 要他拍照，于是 Harry 解开衬衫纽扣让领口开至胸口以下，他设定自动拍照，趁身边人都在专注听课、无人理会他时扯着衬衫两边，让两边乳首都暴露在空气中与镜头前，棕红色的乳首在白色的乳汁中变为更柔嫩的桃粉色。

他将照片发给 Louis，没过多久后就收到了 Alpha 的回复。

_Lou:_ _看看你_

_Lou:_ _上课都要发情的小婊子_

_Lou:_ _这就是你早上不让我操的下场:)_

Harry 今早以教授太严、不好迟到为由推掉了 Louis 缠在他身后的清晨性爱邀约，其实他不会迟到，他的真实目的是多绕一躺路到喜欢的咖啡馆买早餐。他想那点小心思早就被 Alpha 看穿。

看着 Louis 赋予他的羞辱修饰，课桌下 Omega 的双腿夹得更紧。这下不仅是他的乳首发湿，从来就禁不住挑逗的肉穴也开始滋生出液体。

Harry 咬着嘴唇继续读 Louis 传来的最新信息。

那是一张照片。

照片里是 Alpha阴茎。通过瓷砖的样式 Harry 认得出那是 Louis 学院的洗手间。Louis 的阴茎在敞开的裤裆间涨大通红，立在棕褐色的阴毛中，Alpha 那紧握着性器的小手被摩擦、推挤出的透明液体弄得光泽润湿。他没有多说什么，除了一个笑脸符号以外别无其他。

Harry 知道笑脸的潜在信息是“看看你今早错过了什么:)”。他感觉到下身与胸前的液体因为瞬间被激发起的兴致而在更肆意地流淌。Harry 夹紧腿，他可不想在讲堂里上着课却把自己屁股弄湿的行为被其他人发现。

在回复 Louis 的消息时，Harry 伸手掐了掐自己的乳头，乳汁更凶地从孔洞中涌出。他将沾染上乳白色的指腹放入嘴中，清淡的甜味，难怪 Alpha 会喜欢。他告诉 Alpha他知错了，他承认自己是一个毫不羞耻的淫荡 Omega、在课上抚摸自己品尝自己，但他胸部涨大太多胸口好疼，他想他还是需要一位 Alpha 帮他将汁液吸出来。请做个别人眼里暴躁却又在情人面前很善良的 Alpha，Louis，求求你来品尝我吧。

当 Harry 被Louis 摁在学校卫生间里操时他又后悔了。他可没想到 Alpha 会急躁到翘掉课赶到他的学院，把他拉出课堂——“Lou 这也是我最喜欢的老师”“你更喜欢他还是我？”——然后拉进卫生间里操。Louis 没有关上卫生间的门，在上课时间把 Harry 拉进教学楼的卫生间里操，就和他们第一次在健身房里开着储物室的门做爱一般危险，可是 Harry 看到镜中 Alpha 顶进他身体时凶狠模样却无法拒绝。他没脱下衬衫，Louis 的双手穿过领口握上他的胸部、蹂躏他的乳头，然后用沾着乳汁的手去抚摸 Harry 的阴茎，让 Omega 的乳液与前液混同。他靠在 Harry 耳边，舌头舔掉快滴下耳垂的汗珠，说射出来，我想要品尝你所有的味道。说完他的鼻子移到 Harry 后颈发际处，牙齿抵在信息素的源泉。Harry 像一只燃烧中的甜腻柑橘，酸甜味盈满整个房间。他没处在发情期中，但味道比任何 Omega 发情时的气味都更浓郁，对于 Louis 而言自发发情的 Harry 比其他被动发情的 Omega 更具拧断 Alpha 理智之弦的诱惑力。主动翘起屁股淫荡的宝贝才是真正淫荡的宝贝。

挺动着腰身的 Louis 用牙齿磨着 Harry 的后颈，说你闻起来真好，我的 Omega。对 Omega 的占有宣言让 Harry 忍不住在听到的瞬间射了出来，精液射入 Louis 盖在他龟头上的掌心，和 Harry 自己乳汁、汗液、前液的味道混合在一起。

Louis 举起那只手掌至嘴边，品尝，然后将手掌伸到 Harry 面前，让 Omega 品尝一口。

他亲吻 Harry 后颈柑橘味的皮肤，污秽的手掰过 Harry 的下巴，Alpha 亲吻 Omega，口中的柑橘味传入 Omega 的嘴中。

“但是我最喜欢的还是这个，Harry。我的 Omega。”Louis 说。

Harry 的肉穴反射性地紧张、用力绞紧 Alpha 的阴茎，逼得 Louis 只好每一次都格外猛力地顶进 Harry 的身体，每一次都滑过 Harry 的前列腺，每一次都捅开他的生殖腔。他听到上身趴在洗手池边的 Harry 带着哭腔在说，对，我是你的，Louis，标记我吧，晃动在半空中的胸肌甩动着白色的乳汁。操，那使 Alpha 忍不住想要看到 Omega 怀上崽子的模样。Louis 想那时 Harry 的胸口会涨得更大，他二十四小时都顶着湿透的衬衫敞开领口将乳头送到 Alpha 口中，他一周七天都夹着双腿否则会让 Alpha 发现他有多想要，他怕 Alpha 控制不住，他在 Alpha 的阴茎顶到生殖腔时才有点羞耻心地喊轻一点崽子会听到。

当然，Alpha 现在还没有让 Omega 顶起肚子的打算。Louis 知道那或许是很久以后。但是在那以前他至少可以标记 Harry，占有他的柑橘味。他的阴茎瞬间闯进 Harry 凌乱的肉洞里，完整填入以后，Louis 听着 Omega 狂妄的呻吟，牙齿撕破 Harry 的后颈皮肤，说，我的 Omega，我的。


End file.
